This invention pertains generally to electrostatic discharge monitoring systems and more particularly to an electrostatic discharge continuous monitoring system adapted to provide a static safe work area.
As it is known, many semiconductor devices as well as other electrical components are easily destroyed or damaged by electrostatic discharges. Typically, the semiconductor devices are subjected to electrostatic discharges when handled during various assembly operations. In a work area wherein semiconductor devices are handled, protective measures are implemented to decrease the likelihood of an electrostatic discharge harming a semiconductor device. For example, ground straps, which are connected to a ground, are connected to electrically conductive wrist bands worn by operators in the work area. Work surfaces, such as a work bench, and floor mats are grounded to an electric ground. As the operator moves about the work area, the ground strap provides a path to ground to dissipate electrostatic charges that are generated by movement of the workers.
Unfortunately, if a ground connection should fail unnoticed and electrostatic charges occur, a semiconductor device sensitive to electrostatic energy can be damaged without the operator (worker) being aware of a problem.